Siglos de experiencia y yo acá como un tonto
by itsvogue
Summary: Carlisle Cullen se enfrentara al momento mas decisivo de su existencia... transformar al amor de su vida. Veremos como estos dos se enamoran y unen sus vidas para siempre a pesar de sus miedos. (tierna con tintes de humor)
1. Despertando a la vida

DESPERTANDO A LA VIDA

Siglos de experiencia, y acá yo, solo yo, sintiéndome como un niño inexperto a borde de colapsar, sentado, lleno de preguntas que se responderían en cuestión de horas o tal vez minutos…

¿Qué tal si no lo acepta? ¿Si me odia por el resto de su eternidad? ¿Me recordara? , como la quería! Y todavía no habíamos tenido contacto alguno, desde el fondo de mi corazón o lo que tuviera, sentía la necesidad de no dejarla ir, nunca más, no podía, no me lo perdonaría, pero tampoco me perdonaría su infelicidad! . Esto no estaba bien, no conocía como reaccionaria y me estaba volviendo loco.

Edward se había ido, no estaba a favor de lo que había hecho, pero me respetaba, en el fondo conocía lo que sentía, o más bien todo lo que pensada.

La había visto hace 10 años, y seguía con esa misma mirada dulce, esa mirada que no puedo dejar ir, que necesite y necesito para siempre. Esme, mi Esme que te habrá ocurrido, necesito hacerte feliz…

..

..

..

-¿Estoy en el cielo? De pronto ella abrió los ojos, recostada en la cama intento levantarse y me dijo - Porque tú pareces un ángel.

¿Un ángel? ¿Después de lo que le había hecho? Yo no era un ángel, ella lo era, el ser más hermoso que había visto.

ESME POV.

Me creía en el infierno, el dolor era insoportable, me quemada, necesitaba salir, terminar con esto que me desgarraba….

Y de repente todo ceso, ahí estaba el, ¿un ángel para salvarme?, no sentí más dolor, y supe que estaba en el cielo. A pesar de mi decisión Dios no me había castigado y por fin podría ser feliz con mi hijo.

Pero no entendía nada, me sentía rara, todo era diferente, además... yo conocía a ese hombre, a ese ángel, y había sentido lo mismo que en este momento, paz.

Necesitaba saber donde estaba mi hijo, quería verlo, acurrucarlo en mis brazos y no despegarme de él nunca más.

Yo te conozco… ¿de verdad eres un ángel que me vino a recibir? , el solo me respondía que no, hasta que dijo que yo no estaba muerta, que seguía viva, que tuvo que salvarme.

-¿Tú me encontraste y me curaste? Oh no! No estaba muerta! No podría ver a mi bebe y tendría que seguir sufriendo mi tormentosa vida sola e infeliz.

Esme.. .Es difícil de explicar, ¿no me recuerdas? Nos conocimos hace 10 años, yo te atendí después de haberte caído de un árbol.

Si! -Eres… no pude decirle que él fue mi amor platónico de verano, que volví loca a mis amigas contándole sobre el hermoso doctor del pueblo, que lo busque y que nunca más apareció…

Tú eres el .

CARLISLE POV

No pude creer que me haya reconocido, ella me recordó y eso me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¿No notas algo diferente en mí? Le dije

No, sigues exactamente igual.

No te parece extraño, Esme? Sonaba tan hermoso Esme…

-claro que lo es doctor Cullen pero no entiendo nada, yo yo solo quería terminar con mi vida de sufrimiento y ahora estoy acá con alguien que conocí hace 10 años y…

No la deje seguir, agarre un espejo que se encontraba en el cuarto y lo puse delante de ella. Quedo sin habla. En shock.

-Yo estoy... yo... tu… acaso eres un especie de médico cirujano milagroso? Yo no soy esta persona.

-Eres tu Esme, pero ya no eres la misma de antes.

No sabía para nada cómo encarar esta situación, ella estaba mal, sufriendo, no entendía nada y yo no sabía cómo explicarle hasta donde la había traído.

-yo nací en el año 1640, y este año cumpliré 281 años.

-me estás haciendo una broma verdad?

- no es broma, yo Esme soy un vampiro y tu.. tu también lo eres.

Soy un bruto! Si un bruto! Se lo dije sin pensar mis palabras y con ver la expresión de su cara lo entendí todo.

-eres diferente, no notas que tu corazón no late como antes , no notas mi palidez, la tuya, mi apariencia es la misma que hace 10 años atrás, Esme tú estabas al borde de la muerte y no pude permitirlo, no pude dejarte morir sabiendo que podías regresar a la vida y …

- ese es el problema! Quien te dijo que quería volver a la vida! Quien te dijo que me salvaras, que me gustaría despertar como si nada y matar personas, no poder morir nunca más y vivir esta vida sola y sufriendo! Quien te dijo!

ESME POV

El me había traído a la vida! Si a la vida pero para siempre! Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla! Volver de nuevo, sola sin mi hijo, condenada a una vida si es que se la puede llamar así como algo anormal! Un vampiro! Era un vampiro! Odiaba esto! Odiaba mi vida! Odiaba estar acá! Pero no podía odiarlo! No, algo me hacía no tener rencor hacia él, el solo quería mi bienestar, no conocía mi vida como humana, pero quien se lo había permitido! Porque lo había hecho! Estaba tan enojada!

Su cara de tristeza me partió el corazón, bueno si es que lo tenía, pero sentía, mis sentimientos estaban ahí y eso me afirmaba que el ni yo estábamos muertos. No podía quedarme aquí! Estaba totalmente enojada y triste! Solo pensaba en mi hijito.

Esme.. Perdóname.. Soy un monstruo, un egoísta, un...

-ya no digas nada, lo hecho hecho esta, solo quiero irme de aquí, déjame en paz.

-No voy a dejarte sola! Tienes que conocer esta nueva realidad, tú necesitas cazar, necesitas saber quién eres, lo siento. Déjame ayudarte, déjame reparar este error, por favor.

No lo aceptaba! No caía! Pero el tenia razón, no estaba soñando, era un vampiro, esa persona del espejo no era un humano, solo asentí y lo seguí, pude ver su tristeza, la gran infelicidad que le había provocado.

Llegamos al bosque, lo primero que me dijo es que el no tomaba sangre humana, lo que él lo llamaba ser un "vampiro vegetariano", el no permitiría que yo matara personas y que sería difícil pero que el autocontrol se adquiría. –solo déjate llevar por tus nuevos instintos. Y que nuevos instintos tenia! Todo era tan claro, yo era tan ágil, tan fuerte. De repente sentí el ardor de mi garganta con tanta fuerza que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba arriba de un gran oso alimentándome. Cuando termine el doctor rubio sonreía y me miraba con una de las miradas más dulces y puras que había visto en mi vida, el no podía ser un monstruo no podía.

-Doctor Cullen… -por favor soy Carlisle, no me llames así me dijo con dulzura. - está bien Carlisle… Carlisle que bien sonaba.. Carlisle…

CARLISLE POV

Me sentía un asco, un asco! Ella me odiaba! Aunque a veces sentía que no era así, pero si, ella me odiaba por haberla condenado a la vida. Necesitaba saber el porqué, porque había sufrido tanto, no me dijo nada. Cuando la encontré en la morgue estaba golpeada muy golpeada, no solo por la caída sino se le notaban golpes viejos, cicatrices anteriores, ¿Por qué habría querido matarse? , no me lo iba a decir, ella se iría y no la vería más.

-Carlisle… me dijo. –Ahora sí, qué ocurre?

-Yo no puedo irme, o por lo menos no por ahora, debes contarme muchas cosas, necesito saber…

- No te dejare Esme, si me lo permites nunca te dejare, nunca más estarás sola, lo prometo.

-Tú no conoces nada de mi vida, yo no conozco nada de la tuya, no conozco porque terminaste siendo lo que eres, necesito saber sobre mi creador. Fue imposible que no riera cuando dijo eso, y yo también lo hice, no quería dejarlo a pesar de todo y de que él lo creyera que lo haría, yo no lo odiaba.

ESME POV

Asique nos fuimos hasta su hogar, nos sentamos en su sala y comenzó a contarme sobre su vida. El no lo había pasado nada bien, había sufrido muchísimo, estaba solo, sirviendo como medico tratando de convencerse de que no era un asesino.

Pasaron tantas horas, tantas que no nos dimos cuenta que estuvimos medio día hablando, claro no comíamos.

-Bueno Carlisle es hora de ir a dormir, adonde lo hare? … Porque te ríes?

-Esme nosotros tampoco dormimos, olvide decírtelo.

-Como que no duermen! Y que hare tanto tiempo!

-Tenemos tiempo para hablar, tenemos tanto tiempo!

-Es que yo no quiero hablar… yo no quiero hablar de mi Carlisle, mi vida es un tormento. No pude contenerme y llore, llore y llore, aunque ni una lágrima brotara de mis ojos. El solo me abrazo y sentí una inmensa paz, sentí que alguien por fin me quería, y eso no tenia precio.

-Lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz, y que a este nuevo comienzo lo veas como una nuevo regalo que te da la vida para rehacerla, si supiera que tu futuro fuera una condena no lo habría hecho jamás, sea lo que sea que te haya ocurrido prometo borrarlo de tu mente y tu corazón y buscar tu sonrisa siempre.

Lo abrace, era imposible no sentirse feliz a su lado, y lo estaba logrando estaba logrando que por unos minutos yo me sintiera feliz después de todo.

CARLISLE POV

Lo decía desde el fondo de mi corazón, quería que ella se diera cuenta que estaba a su completa disposición, que la haría feliz, que la quería, la quería mucho, como nunca había querido a nadie, su abrazo me hizo el ser más feliz de la tierra, me dio esperanzas, ella no me odiaba, no hay palabras para decir lo que eso producía en mi, casi muero horas atrás al sentir que me detestaba y ahora me abrazaba, ella era perfecta.

Esme freno su abrazo y atreves de esos ojos expresivos que reflejaban la necesidad de amor, la soledad y la angustia me miro fijamente. –No sé qué has hecho pero ya no te detesto. Eso era lo mejor que podría haber escuchado en este mundo! –No sé que tienes Carlisle Cullen, es raro pero no quiero irme, no creo que seas un hombre malo ni un monstro, tú también necesitas ser feliz, nuestras vidas no han sido perfectas. Se de la bondad de tu alma, tengo un poder para darme cuenta, eres diferente y no mientes, lo puedo sentir. Asi como la primera vez que te vi 10 años atrás, donde fueron solo minutos pero me inspiraste tranquilidad y amor y eso es lo que necesito ahora, yo... no quiero serte una carga, al fin y al cabo creo que merezco una nueva oportunidad de la vida, ya sea por mi o por mi hijo.

Cuando dijo esa palabra... Hijo… lo supe todo. Paro de hablar y no pudo continuar, sin querer me había dicho la razón por la que había querido suicidarse, había perdido a un hijo, a su hijo, eso me desgarro.

-Yo... Perdóname Carlisle no puedo, ahora no puedo hablar, si comenzara no podrías dejar de abrazarme de lo mal que me sentiría… me siento, es solo que me hago la fuete.

Ella era tan frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte, lo había expresado de la mejor forma, solo quería abrazarla solo quería darme todo mi amor y apoyo, sabía que me necesitaba por eso no se iba, y yo la necesitaba con todo mi ser, no la dejaría nunca más, lo sabía.

-no te haces, eres! Fuerte, y yo lo sé! No estarías con migo en este momento si así no lo fuera. No digas mas nada, no quiero que te sientes mas mal de lo que estas, solo acomoda tus ideas y me contaras todo lo que quieras en el tiempo preciso que tu necesites. Tome su mano y la bese dulcemente, un poco atrevido de mi parte pero quería que supiera que estaba con ella. – Estoy contigo Esme, no te libraras de mí. Inevitablemente reímos juntos, pero no era una broma, era la más pura verdad.


	2. un nuevo comienzo

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Esme POV

Esta nueva vida era extraña, demasiado, mi vida como humana había terminado, creo que después de varios días de meditar pude comprender lo que era, donde estaba y con quien estaba. Con un hombre maravilloso sin dudas, solo él me hubiese hecho sentir que vivir de nuevo no era malo sino una bendición, era tan cariñoso, dulce, amable, bondadoso, podría estar horas describiendo sus cualidades. A pesar de los pocos días compartidos el ya me era una persona de mucha confianza, el era mi creador, le estaba muy en deuda, porque no paraba de reír y eso era merito de él.

Carlisle trabajaba, yo estaba totalmente escondida, nadie podía saber de mi existencia él tenía planeado de que nos fuéramos dado que era peligroso que alguien me viera. Solo estaba acompañada de Edward en esos momentos donde Carlisle no estaba. Edward era un santo, el era un hijo para Carlisle, lo había adoptado de esa manera, Edward me había aceptado muy bien, el había sufrido mucho, no le era fácil entender esta nueva forma de vida, y yo mucho no podía hacer, el me ayudaba a mí, yo solo podía darle mi amor, por lo que me sentía un poco como su madre, eso me hacía muy feliz! Creo que estaba llenando un poco ese gran hueco en mi vida!

-Esme ¿jugamos ajedrez?

-Claro Edward, pero no sabes ¿a qué hora llegara Carlisle?

-La verdad no sé, creo que tenia guardia, ¿te interesa mucho verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Era inútil Lo sabía muy bien!

-¿yo leo los pensamientos sabes? Jajaja perdóname es que Carlisle esta tan solo, bueno ahora esta tan tan feliz y lo sé. Tú le has cambiado la vida Esme.

-Eso es un alago, el también lo ha hecho con migo. Edward si tu sabes todo lo que pienso no hace ni falta que te cuente algo jajaja, Carlisle no sabe muchas cosas de mí, y me hace sentir muy egoísta, yo quiero que el conozca mi vida, pero me da mucha vergüenza.

-Vergüenza! Esme! Vergüenza tiene que tener el maldito que te ha hecho eso! – Lo dijo de una forma muy agresiva por lo que me asusto, odiaba eso. -Lo siento, perdóname, yo ya sé todo, pero nada salió de mi, todo lo que tú piensas nada sabe Carlisle, no te preocupes por mí, yo quiero que tú seas la que se lo diga.

Así fue que lo decidí, le contaría que era lo que había arruinado mi vida, o de quien la había arruinado, lo había evitado para tratar de no recordar, pero necesitaba que el supiera que habían hecho con mi, no podía hacerle eso a Carlisle.

Carlisle POV

Volví del hospital, no hacía otra cosa que querer estar en casa con Esme, estaba totalmente loco por ella, verla cada día en mi hogar, escuchar su dulce voz, verla con Edward de una manera tan maternal, me hacía sentir por fin esa felicidad que tanto me faltaba. Edward había alegrado mi vida, pero con Esme era diferente ella era la felicidad!

-Bueno días! aquí no hay nadie? - no definitivamente estos dos estaban en otro lugar de la casa, asique me quede en la sala intentando leer uno de los libros que había dejado desde que Esme había llegado a mi vida, ya ni tiempo tenia para leer, estaba embobado con ella, pero que! no me podía engañar leer no se puede leer si tienes a la mujer más hermosa y dulce que pueda existir viviendo en tu mente!

Alguien toco mis hombros, era Esme! Amaba tenerla a mi lado, se arrodillo a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –pensé que ibas a volver más tarde Carlisle. –No acá estoy, no puedo quedarme mucho sabiendo que tu estas aquí, Digo porque no quiero dejarte tanto tiempo sola- era un tonto me vendía yo mismo.

-La verdad es que si te extraño pero Edward prohíbe el aburrimiento, me llevo muy bien con él, elegiste bien, es un chico muy bueno. – Así es, el es un buen chico. Sabes que te traje del mundo exterior? –Jajaja no lo sé. –Ven! El Sol te espera afuera. La tome de su delicada mano y la lleve hasta la gran puerta de entrada.

El día era hermoso! Decidí volver del hospital por esa razón, Hacia más de 2 semana que Esme estaba en casa y ni un poco de sol habíamos tenido sobre nuestras cabezas, asique ella no sabía que producía en nosotros, solo en teoría.

- ¿Creo que te habías olvidado de ver que nos hacia el sol no? – Carlisle ¿no me derretiré no? Jajaja. –Espera y veras… fui hacia el sol y comencé a actuar como si este me quemaba y me derretía, Esme moría de risa hasta que vio detalladamente lo que producía en mi piel.

-Carlisle… Es.. Es.. Totalmente bello! . Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme con asombro. Hasta que bajo por las escaleras y miro sus manos, de pronto su cara comenzó a iluminarse, y todo su cuerpo brillaba, era la creatura más hermosa que había visto esta tierra, yo quede atontado observándola hasta que Edward riéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, me daba vergüenza que espiara todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-¿Ya has visto a la creatura más hermosa que ha visto la tierra lo feliz que se siente brillando con el sol? Para que preguntarte ya lo sé! Jajaja. -Tu cállate! . Nos quedamos riendo y viendo a Esme sorprendida saltando por el jardín, parecía una niña. Era una muñeca y verla tan feliz me llenaba el alma.

-Ve, ve con ella, no la dejes sola, yo iré a cazar por acá cerca. Los dejo solos todo el día así aprovechas. –Aprovechar que! Vete ya Edward! . No paraba de reír mientras se alejaba corriendo a gran velocidad, su don era algo enfermizo.

-Esme espérame! Mi amor salió corriendo a gran velocidad hasta llega a una gran pradera, no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo brillar y se sentó en el suelo delicadamente.

-Creo que esto es totalmente sorprendente! Nunca hubiese imaginado que fuera tan hermoso ver a un vampiro brillar, sabes Carlisle esto demuestra que los vampiros son criaturas amorosas.

No pude dejar de reír ante ese comentario, hasta a un asesino y malvado ser lo veía amoroso.

-¿De que te ríes? Jajaja. –de tu comentario, eres muy dulce sabes, tu hijo tiene la mama más buena de todas. Sabía que no debía haber dicho eso, pero era la verdad.

Esme esta vez no se puso tensa ante este, creo que lo comprendió con naturalidad. Ya que sigo con la conversación y no me corto.

-Mi bebe era hermoso, iba a tener la mama mas luchadora de todas porque me hubiese desvivido por él a pesar de todo. El es todo para mí, lo que más amo de este mundo, la persona que intento darle un poco de felicidad a mi vida mortal. Cuando ya no lo tuve más… fue imposible seguir viviendo en un mundo que nada bueno me ofrecía.

-Carlisle no quiero que te sientas mal, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, ahora he entendido otras cosas, este tiempo junto a ti me ha dado esperanzas de que existe algo mejor.

-Esme yo- no quería que se sintiera mal por mi culpa, su cara se veía muy triste, su mirada era otra y no podía verla mal.

-Shhh solo escúchame Carlisle, quiero contarte como ha sido mi vida, tienes todo el derecho de saber quien tienes a tu lado, así como tú me contaste toda tu existencia ahora yo debo hacerlo, solo tenme paciencia.

Ella agarro mis manos las beso y las sostuvo fuertemente entre su regazo, demostrándome que me necesitaba ahí solo ahí y la escuchara.

Pasamos horas y horas hablando, llorando, abrazándonos, realmente entre los dos pasaron cosas mágicas, no podía entender cuando dolor podía sufrir una persona a causa de otra. Cuanto odio tenía ese Charles, cuanto odio le tenía! No había palabras para expresar la repugnancia que me provocaba esa persona que ni merecía llamarse hombre. Como!?Como!? No lo entendía! Esme no merecía sufrir de esa forma! Ella era maravillosa! Estaba muy triste y enojado! Fue uno de los días más desgarradores de mi vida.


	3. yo no era tu mejor amiga Carlisle Cullen

Esta historia me tiene traumada! Por supuesto Carlisle & Esme pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sino seria millonaria no? Gracias por leer mi fic ¡Eso si necesito su opinión sean buenos! Soy una neófita escritora!

Espero les guste este capítulo!

YA NO QUERIA QUE FUERA MI AMIGO O LO QUE FUERAMOS!

Esme POV

Estábamos los dos sentados frente a la chimenea, el día había sido demasiado largo para mi, Carlisle me había demostrado ser el hombre más tierno y comprensivo que pudiera existir, a pesar de tener que prácticamente desnudarme ante el contándole todos mis peores males me sentía tan apoyada y confortada que estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. El prometió hacerme feliz por siempre y yo le creí, le creo o le creeré siempre, porque él me ha hecho feliz desde el momento que lo vi.

Demostró tanto desprecio hacia Charles que hasta tuve miedo de lo que pudiera hacer, me di cuenta que yo le importo más de lo que creía sino no hubiera reaccionado de otra manera.

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y solo suspire, lo quería, lo quería mucho y eso me asustaba.

Después de unos minutos sin saber que decir el solo me miro acaricio mi mejilla y me dijo te quiero mucho mucho! Nunca lo olvides. Luego beso mi frente. Me dejo sin palabras sin aliento, se levanto y fue a su habitación. Yo quede petrificada, no sabía qué hacer, que pensar, que sentir, lo estaba amando tal vez? Era imposible no sentirse una tonta a su lado, era perfecto! No solo físicamente dejaba muda a cualquier mujer sino su interior, su interior era lo que más hermoso que había, era un ángel, mi ángel.

Solo me quede ahí, pensando en el, en nuestro día, en lo que le había contado, en lo que había podido expresar con palabras, hablar de él, de Charles, de los golpes, de los abusos, de la humillación, de mi embarazo, de mi bebe, mi bebe. Minutos y minutos, horas pensé en mi bebe cuando de repente oí venir caminando a Carlisle detrás mío, el tomo mis hombros con sus manos suavemente haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. – Esme perdóname no quería dejarte sola, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido, necesitaba asimilarlo, darme cuenta de todo, es difícil para mí, yo quiero ser la mejor persona que puedas tener en la vida, necesito que te des cuenta que desde ahora no te dejare jamás.

-Carlisle… yo.. yo.. lo sé, por eso te he contado todo, eres tan especial para mí en este momento que no lo imaginas, un padre como tu tendría que haber tenido mi hijo, no Charles…

Me abalance a sus brazos y de nuevo comenzaron los sollozos, no podía refrenarme, todo había sido tan reciente, pensé que nunca podría expresarlo y aquí estaba con el abrazándolo y llorando.

-Perdóname por ser tan tonta y llorona- le dije, me detuve a ver su cara, el me miraba con una preocupación infinita –no, no voy a permitir que me digas eso Esme, por favor! Llora todo lo que necesites.

El solo me abrazaba, yo me sentía una tonta pero no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo.

Carlisle POV

Era un tarado la amaba con mi ser y acá estaba en el hospital pensando y pensando en ella, sin que lo supiera. La verdad es que no tenía experiencia con mujeres, me había retraído de todas esperando a la ideal, si, creía que sería un vampiro, pero no, había elegido a la mejor humana de todas, antes solo un sueño, ahora una realidad, en el momento menos pensado ella llego para alegrar mi mundo. Siempre pensé que la cursilería no era lo mío, JA! Acá me tienen hecho un tonto, leyendo las poesías más melosas y sintiéndome identificado. Todos en el hospital se daban cuenta, era imposible no darse cuenta de mi enamoramiento, Edward se reía, me decía a cada rato quien te viera Carlisle hecho todo un bobo. Tenía razón pero no era fácil decirle a una mujer que era el amor eterno de su vida, que había nacido para estar con ella y que la amaba más que mi propia vida, era demasiado para un vampiro inexperto.

-Dr. Cullen ya puede irse. Anuncio la secretaria. – Oh Muchas Gracias! Nos estamos viendo pronto.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude a casa y note algo extraño, alguien estaba en mi casa además de mi Esme y Edward.

Esme POV

Se presento como Mary Ann una vieja amiga de Carlisle, venía desde Londres a ver a su gran amigo! Yo no estaba nada feliz por supuesto, y ¿si ella no era una amiga solamente?, ¿si entre ellos había algo? O ¿si lo habían tenido y venia a recuperarlo?, Carlisle me había dicho que muchas mujeres lo pretendieron pero nada paso más que por una cita, ¿si ella era alguna de esas citas? Moría de celos! Nunca los había tenido, obviamente nunca había querido a Charles como para sentirlos, era algo totalmente nuevo, me sentía fatal, si Carlisle no salía rápido del hospital sería una gran bendición!

-Carlisle dijo que volvería bastante tarde asique no sé si..

-No te preocupes pienso quedarme todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Assshk eso no era divertido! Pero si para Edward que sonreía a cada rato, se reía de mi lo sabía, era patética, solo trataba de que mi mente no produjera pensamiento pero no podía, era más fuerte que yo.

Mary Ann era esbelta, alta, muy pálida, de un pelo color cobrizo y ojos demasiado rojos por lo que era obvio que no tenia nuestro estilo de vida. Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a preguntarle a Edward sobre Carlisle.

-Carlisle está muy muy bien, diría que demasiado bien en este momento- Edward me miraba cada vez que producía palabra -Su trabajo va excelente y Esme es una perfecta compañía.

-¿Tú lo acompañas a él no? Dijo Mary Ann dirigiéndose a mí. –¿Eres su secretaria o algo parecido?

-No, no-Trágame tierra tengo ganas de matar a alguien. –Yo soy… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era!?

-Soy su amiga... o algo así- yo solo miraba al suelo, esto era demasiado.

-Muy bien! Te tiene enganchada como a todas nosotras, lástima que no hemos tenido suerte. No se muy bien porque estas acá pero para que sepas cuando Carlisle estuvo en Londres muchas mujeres estaban detrás de el permanentemente, era un caballero, pero ninguna tuvo suerte.

Espese a enojarme! Yo no era una mujerzuela que estaba ahí detrás de Carlisle! No era una cualquiera! Tampoco una criada! Quien se creía que era! Seguramente la mujerzuela era ella y venia a probar suerte de nuevo! Mi cara cambio de expresión, Edward lo había notado.

-Yo no estoy acá por eso! Yo no soy como esas, yo…

Carlisle en la puerta escuchándome seriamente y yo ahí en frente. Si pudiera ser humano estaría de todos los colores posibles.

Mary Ann se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo. Yo mire a Edward, preocupado se acerco a mi lado. –No estoy cómoda, no la conozco y tampoco me interesa, que siga probando suerte con su amor, si me necesitas iré a mi habitación.

No los vi más, no quería ver esa situación incómoda ella abrazándolo diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Subí las escaleras con una gran velocidad, ya ni me importaba que pensara esa mujer.

Odiaba ser su amiga! Odiaba no saber que éramos. Entre a la habitación y me recosté en la cama, puse la almohada en mi cara como si quisiera esconderme del mundo y me quede horas acostada pensando en el. Carlisle Cullen el hombre de mi vida, que en este momento ya ni sé si lo seria en algún momento. Porque había sido tan lenta! Nunca se lo dije y por lenta ahí estaban las consecuencias.

…

…

La puerta sonó, yo no quería ver a nadie, sentía vergüenza de mi misma, no podía ser tan tonta, que pensaría Carlisle de mí, seguramente que era una chiquilina, ella era su visita y debería haberme quedado aunque sea unos minutos más solo por cortesía.

-Esme ¿estás ahí? – el golpeaba la puerta como todo un caballero, AH! Su caballero.

-No!

Era un estúpida lo sabia! La puerta se abrió Carlisle estaba ahí mirándome y yo debajo de una almohada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos era tan inmadura. Escuche su risa, eso me puso más nerviosa. De pronto la almohada se levanto y ahí estaba el con cara de preocupación preguntándome que me había ocurrido.

-Nada no me pasa nada! Ve con tu amiga está todo bien- le dije con un tono de reproche, aw! que me pasaba!

-Esme no se quedara si tú no quieres, ¿es eso lo que te incomoda? ¿Por eso viniste a tu habitación?

-Carlisle – lo mire a los ojos irritada y dije -¿quién soy yo para que eches a una de tus visitas? El corrió uno de los mechones de pelos que tenía en la cara y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja.

-Esme tu Eres….

Carlisle POV

Eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer más hermosa del universo, la que pone una sonrisa en mi cara cada día, la mujer que más amo en este mundo, con la que me gustaría formar una familia, la persona con la que voy a estar eternamente embobado, eres… ¿Qué eres? No quería decirlo yo no podía decirlo!

-Esme tu eres… mi mejor amiga.-ahí estaba! Lo dije! Era un completo estúpido!

Esme giro sobre su cuerpo para darme la espalda, estaba muy enojada, y yo no lograba entender del todo el porqué, ¿Mary Ann le había dicho algo que la había molestado? No sabía que decirle, que hacer-Esme ¿quieres qué Yo mm..

-¿puedes irte? Tú mejor amiga Esme! necesita estar sola unas horas, Gracias!

Me levante despacio con una terrible desilusión, salí de la habitación mientras la miraba, era un desastre la había hecho enojar.

Baje por las escaleras preocupado por mi Esme, Mary Ann estaba esperándome sentada en uno de los sillones del salón. Ella estaba sorprendida después de haberle contado la transformación de Esme, estaba muy feliz por mí.

-Sabes Carlisle siempre supuse que terminarías con Aliya pero elegiste más que bien, ella no es tan hermosa como Esme, no podría decirte sobre su carácter porque no fue muy amable que digamos, por supuesto ella está enamorada y llena de celos, yo no iba a ser bien recibida era lógico.

¿Enamorada y llena de celos? ¿Ella estaba enojada con migo porque estaba celosa? Mis ojos se iluminaron tenía ganas de saltar y correr de alegría! –Espera, espera Carlisle no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? Jajaja dime ¿porque eres tan inocente!? Mary Ann se levanto de su asiento y me dio un abrazo- Carlisle es hora que me valla, pasaba y veo que todo está más que bien, ve y reconcíliate con ella, trata de pensar como una mujer Dr inexperto en el amor! – reímos juntos y la despedí, Mary Ann era una gran amiga que había estado en muchos momentos difíciles de mi vida por lo que la quería mucho. –Saluda a Esme y Edward de mi parte! Hasta pronto Carlisle!.

Y así fue como quede de nuevo solo en el salón, pensando, pensando en que hacer. La alegría era extremadamente notable en mi rostro, Edward entro y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda- Por fin! Por fin lo has entendido querido padre! – ¿Soy un tonto verdad?- la verdad es que era un poco vergonzoso. –eres un tonto si si si! Jajaja . Yo reía reía como un niño, nos quedamos hablando de Esme con Edward, el estaba muy feliz, nunca me lo confirmo a pesar que lo supiera, él sabía que Esme me quería porque lo leía cada día en su mente desde los primeros días que llego aquí.

El solo me aconsejo que dejara las cosas como estaban, que no me apurara, confidentemente me dijo que Esme estaba confundida, asustada, que me quería pero el recuerdo de estar de nuevo con un hombre la perturbaba, y yo por supuesto no quería eso! Quería que todo fuera en orden a tiempo y ella estuviera cómoda, por lo que me seguiría reprimiendo por su bien. Ahora solo quedaba reivindicarme, le había dicho mejor amiga. Un grave error.

Esme POV

Lloraba como una tonta, me había dicho mejor amiga! Mejor amiga! Basta se acabo! No le prestaría más atención! Si él quería ser mi mejor amigo así lo seria! Sería su mejor amiga! Era mejor que me sacara de la cabeza toda cursilería romántica, la verdad es que yo no era tan especial para que un hombre de su taya se fijara en mí.

Estaba muy mal, en estos momentos solo quería que mi hijito estuviera en mis brazos, lo extrañaba, estaba muy triste muy triste. No baje por varias horas, hasta que de repente Edward toco la puerta, no hubo necesidad de preguntar, esos son algunos de los beneficios de ser un vampiro.

-Pasa Edward- el entro y lo único que hice fue abrazarlo, lo sentía como mi hijo y necesitaba expresar ese amor maternal que llevaba dentro.

-¿De verdad quieres ser mi madre? ¿Quieres aceptar a tamaño de adolecente como hijo Esme? – Edward sonreía y al decir esto produjo que yo solo sollozara, pero no de tristeza sino de alegría!

-Lo has leído! Lo sabes! Ahora sabes que me haces sentir como tu mama.

-bueno la verdad es que siempre lo supe, solo que esta vez yo quiero que sepas lo que mi mente dice y tú no puedes leer- me miro cariñosamente y dijo –Esme no quiero que estés triste solo quiero que seas una mama feliz, quiero tener una mama feliz, esa es la condición, tómalo o déjalo!

Me abalance y lo abrace con tanto amor! Había producido gran felicidad en mi!, yo no estaba aquí por casualidad, el necesitaba una madre y yo un hijo, y desde ese momento eso era lo que éramos, madre e hijo. – ¿Sabes que has hecho que este día sea uno de los mejores de mi vida?

-Lo sé! Eres muy transparente! – Menos para Carlisle- le dije mirando hacia el suelo. –perdona! No quiero arruinar esto! Te dije que iba a ser una madre feliz! Ahora tienes que soportarme! Jajaja. Te quiero Edward! Mi hijito.

Bajamos a la sala, Carlisle no estaba, no quería ver a mi mejor amigo asique eso fue bueno, Edward reía cada vez que en mi mente aparecía la palabra mejor amiga, pero no tocamos el tema ya que me enfurecía y había decidido no ponerme mal esa tarde.

Hablamos sobre todo tipo de cosas menos de Carlisle, sabía muy bien que no quería conversar sobre lo que me pasaba con el por lo que respeto mis sentimientos. Edward toco el piano para mi, toda la tarde, yo estaba fascinada, amaba escucharlo tocar, me había prometido componer canciones para mí.

Al cabo de varias horas Carlisle entraba por la puerta.

Edward me miro, entendió que todo estaba bien. –Carlisle, Esme tengo que ir a cazar, Emm los dejo, creo que tienen que hablar.-Solo paso por mi lado y me dijo al oído –todo está bien mama.

Mama! Me había dicho mama! Sentía a mi bebe en ese momento con migo, y volví a sollozar tras que Edward saliera por la ventana y desapareciera por el bosque.

-Esme oh Esme no llores- Carlisle se acerco inmediatamente y me dio un abrazo se lo ponía muy mal al verme llorar. –perdóname! Perdóname! – yo devolví ese abrazo con mayor intensidad, estaba feliz. –Carlisle! Edward me ha llamado mama! ¿Entiendes lo que es eso para mí? – El no dejaba de abrazarme y sonreír mientras reíamos felices. – No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte llena de alegría! El que Edward te haya dicho que ya eres su madre me llena el corazón!

Estábamos tan felices los 2 juntos que nos olvidamos de todo! Ya no podía estar enojada después de la hermosa tarde que había tenido junto a mi nuevo hijo.

Sentados de frente en dos de los sillones comenzamos a entablar conversación -soy muy feliz acá ¿sabes? – le dije -He encontrado el amor, el amor de mi hijo- El me miraba sonriente con esos ojos llenos de amor y yo no podía resistirme- Tu también lo has encontrado ¿verdad Carlisle?- por supuesto que eso lo dije en referencia a Mary Ann, si él lo confirmaba no se qué pasaría con migo.

-si lo he encontrado, esta tarde me he dado cuenta de toda la verdad- todo mi ser se paralizo, mis sospechas eran reales, el amaba a Mary Ann y yo moría en silencio. No pude disimularlo, de mi mirada se esfumo toda la alegría que existía hasta ese momento, mi cara cambio completamente, como iba a soportar que mi ángel estuviera con otra persona! Yo no podía estar aquí! Pero también estaba Edward! No podía dejarlo! Todo era complicado! Doloroso! ¿Por qué mi vida no era fácil!? ¿Por qué tenía siempre tantos obstáculos para ser feliz? Estaba destrozada, yo amaba a ese hombre y me había roto el corazón.


	4. ¿Me quiere? ¿No me quiere?

Nuevo capítulo C&E son de Meyer la creadora de una faceta delirante de mi vida.

Espero les guste!

¿ME QUIERE NO ME QUIERE?

Carlisle POV

Por supuesto que lo decía por ella! Ese día había sido uno de los mejores! Ella me amaba, Edward le había dicho que quería que fuera su madre, que cosa podría salir mejor! Mire a Esme, su mirada había cambiado, su felicidad se hacía esfumado, sus ojos me mostraron la mayor tristeza, y ahora que pasaba! Estas mujeres! Si era verdad que eran sensibles así como todos lo decían, o tal vez a caso ¿ella pensara que ese amor era Mary Ann? , -Esme creo que no me estas entendiendo… -Creo que si te entiendo- se levanto del sillón y camino rumbo a la salida. –te dejare solo, no te molestare mas, ya sabes ¿qué va a hacer una mujer metida entre ustedes!?- estaba enojada muy enojada! Y yo sabía el porqué, pero a pesar de entenderlo deje que hablara, por cruel que sonara amaba verla sentir celos, celos de la verdadera mujer a la que amaba.

-No tienes que irte Esme! Yo te necesito aquí! Edward te necesita aquí!

-tú no me necesitas Carlisle, todo esto es ridículo.

-Pero si le prometiste a Edward estar aquí y a mí también me lo prometiste! Vamos Esme!- la cosa se estaba poniendo tensa, yo no permitiría que se fuera, todavía no podía decirle nada y menos en esta situación de pelea! Todo estaría planeado para ser perfecto!

-¿Sabes? La amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no existe Carlisle, a lo mejor tú has creído que sí, pero yo no lo creo, por lo tanto no podemos ser nada. Lo siento, has cumplido lo que te habías propuesto, traerme a la vida, hacerme feliz con un hijo y todo es tan raro! Déjame en paz, yo debo hacer mi camino. – Esme salió corriendo, tan tan rápido cual neófito, la perseguí, corrí y corrí, no podía creer que hubiese permitido que dijera todas esas palabras y no la frenase para decirle cuanto la amaba! Era un egoísta! –Esme! Espera! No te vayas! Debo decirte algo! Esme mi amor!- al cabo de segundos desapareció de mi vista! No la vi más! Mi alma estaba desecha! Busque horas y horas y Esme no estaba! Buscaba su aroma, ese que me llevaba a otra dimensión y nada! Estaba desesperado! Debía buscar a Edward el me tenía que ayudar! No podía ser tan tan estúpido! Si hubiese hablado! Me odiaba! Tenía nuestra felicidad en las manos y la deje ir!

Mi corazón de piedra estaba deshecho, llegue a casa con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí y que todo lo que había dicho fuera una mentira, pero cuando entre por el umbral no vi nada! No estaba! Quede devastado! Y ahí estaba tirado en el suelo llorando como niño por haber perdido al amor de mi vida!

Edward POV

Después de cazar por unas horas por fin solo dado que desde que Esme estaba con nosotros cazaba con migo cada vez que Carlisle no estaba, decidí dar una última vuelta por la zona, esperaba darles tiempo para que arreglaran las cosas. La verdad era que quería demasiado a esa mujer en tan poco tiempo y Carlisle estaba muy diferente desde que llego! El se merecía tener una gran mujer a su lado y Esme sí que lo era! A pesar de que en un principio no estuve seguro de que la convirtiera, eso llego a ser la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado en su vida vampírica, Carlisle había acertado, su corazón no estaba equivocado al decirme que ella era el amor de su vida.

Corriendo tan fuerte como siempre sentí un aroma familiar en el aire, que haría Esme y Carlisle cazando por esta zona? No era muy seguro que Esme estuviera por aquí por lo que me resulto raro. Y ahí estaba mi nueva madre, sentada llorando, oh por favor que había pasado ahora!

Llegue hasta ella, la vi devastada, confundida, no sabía qué hacer. –¿Esme no me digas que has decidido dejarnos? – Si ya lo sabes porque lo preguntas- ella solo lloraba y lloraba.

-Pensé que podía formar una familia, lo sé es una locura, Carlisle es hombre él no tenía porque estar con migo, es que solo pensé que al haberme convertido el y yo..

-Esme… eso debes preguntárselo tu misma- yo no quería entrometerme entre los dos! No quería decirle todo lo que sabía. Esme me conto cada detalle aunque ya lo supiera, no sabía que decir, solo que regresara, ya podía imaginarme a Carlisle.

-¿Solo confía en mi si? ¿Confías en mi verdad? Esme! – Claro que confió en ti, pero yo no quiero destruir la felicidad de Carlisle con esa mujer.

-No la destruirás! Te estás destruyendo tu en este momento, todo es un mal entendido, ven con migo, Carlisle debe estar buscándote como loco, ¿eres muy veloz sabias?, bueno solo por unos meses, a Edward nadie le gana, jajaja. Reímos juntos, su cara cambio de expresión, creo que había captado el mensaje sin habérselo dicho tan claramente.

Esme POV

"Te estás destruyendo tu en este momento, todo es un mal entendido" Cuando Edward dijo esas palabras, todo es un mal entendido, comencé a pensar miles de cosas! ¿Carlisle no estaba con esa mujer? ¿El me quería? Edward no me contaba nada! Creo que dejaba todo reservado para Carlisle, pero yo tenía miedo! Si volvía y encontraba una realidad peor! No, no, yo iba a confiar en Edward, solo no debía ilusionarme! Pero como no ilusionarme! Con semejante hombre!

-Solo no escuches mis pensamientos por favor! Me da mucha vergüenza!

-¿porque vas a sentir vergüenza del amor?

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a la casa, yo ya no omití palabras, solo pensaba y pensaba. Me daba mucha vergüenza el volver y verle la cara a Carlisle.

-Acá le traigo a la fugitiva , no se preocupe esta vez no se ha roto ninguna pierna, solo debe curarle el corazón. Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla, -cuídate volveré en unos días, se feliz y cuida a Carlisle!- yo no entendía, ¿el se estaba despidiendo?

-¿Edward que quieres decir?

-Eso quiero decir, que me voy por unos días, los dejare en paz, yo necesito viajar un poco, no se preocupen solo será hasta que ustedes arreglen todo, Carlisle perdóname pero lo necesitas, yo aca estorbo.

-Hijo…

-Tú... harás las cosas bien. Papa, Mama cuídense.

Edward enterneció mi alma! Mama y papa! Nos había dicho mama y papa! No tenia precio!

Solo mire a Carlisle con el más infinito agradecimiento de darme una familia, a pesar de no saber qué pasaría de acá en adelante.

No sé porque este capítulo ha sido corto! (: pero es muy lindo! Gracias por sus comentarios! Uno se siente feliz!


	5. Felicidad! por fin has venido

Subo rápido porque odio que me hagan esperar! entiendo a un lector desesperado jajaja, Creo que este va a ser el ultimo capitulo, aunque tengo ganas de subir otro, da para mucho. Si quieren otro cap mas avisen! Sino bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia, le falta un montón soy un poco un desastre pero es así como me los he imaginado aunque acelere mucho las cosas.

¿FELICIDAD? POR FIN TE CONOSCO.

CARLISLE POV

Me había enfrentado a millones de situaciones tensas en tantos años de vida, pero sin dudas esta era el peor. ¿A dónde estaba el valiente y seguro ?, era una bola de nervios, timidez y vergüenza.

Ella estaba en frente mío, nos sentíamos unos completos extraños, podía sentir su incomodidad, después de todo lo que había pasado no era fácil arrancar la conversación.

Ya era de noche, la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, por lo que decidí llevar a Esme hacia el jardín, nos sentamos en los escalones de la entrada uno al lado del otro mientras observamos el cielo sin que ninguno de los dos hablara.

-te busque como loco ¿sabes?, eres muy veloz Esme- una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

-lo sé, Edward me lo dijo- ella miraba sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas, sabía que estaba nerviosa.

-Fui hasta donde Edward caza regularmente, el ha ido con migo varias veces cuando tu no estabas. Por eso no pudiste encontrarme.

-te busque, busque y nada Esme. Volví a casa con la esperanza de que te encontraría…no sabía que una persona podía estar tan triste y preocupada por otra a tal extremo.

Esme por fin volteo a verme, sus ojos todavía color rojo me miraban con esperanza. Esta vez no la dejaría hablar, tendría que escucharme.

-Carlisle yo pensé…

-Por favor shhh déjame explicarlo todo, basta de confusiones, el único que debe hablar en este momento aquí soy yo, yo el que te ha hecho sufrir desde el momento en que mi ponzoña toco tu cuerpo.

Esme me reprendió –Carlisle! no digas eso! En un momento no lo comprendí pero ahora ya todo es diferente, hasta hace 2 días la vida comenzaba a ser mejor- esta vez sus manos no se movieron mas. Ella miro las estrellas y sabía que era el momento de confesarle todo.

-Quiero que sepas que todo lo que te he dicho y hecho en todos esos días contigo han sido de corazón. Creo que te habrás dado cuenta lo mucho que te quiero ¿verdad?- Esme me miro fijo, parecía que ya no le importaban mas las estrellas.

-Es por eso que no me he ido Carlisle. Sé que me quieres y yo también a ti.

-¿Sabes Esme? A diferencia tuya yo sí creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer- Esme abrió los ojos- pero lo que si no creo es en la amistad entre un tal y una tal Señorita Platt. –Su sonrisa se ensancho de oreja a oreja, eso era lo que quería escuchar, la verdad. – ¿O tu si crees en la amistad de esos dos?

No podría explicar La felicidad que apareció de repente en su rostro, Esme tomo mi mano y dijo

-por supuesto que no creo en la amistad de esos dos tontos! – me acerque más a ella, estábamos a escasos centímetros. Solo quería sentir sus labios por fin posándose en los míos, levante sus manos y las bese con toda dulzura. –Esme, mi Esme, mi amor, tu eres el amor, tu eres la persona que ha traído la felicidad a mi vida, tu eres la que me ha hecho creer de nuevo en que los sueños si se cumplen, eres la mujer que ha cambiado todo mi ser, no te has dado cuenta que este vampiro enamoradizo desde el momento en que tu llegaste gira en torno a ti? Quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo, ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro cada día, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo, te amo.

Si fuera humano mi corazón estallaría de alegría en ese momento, me acerque a sus labios y por fin cada uno de mis sueños se cumplieron, la bese como la criatura más frágil que pudiera existir, era perfecta, la amaba la amaba y no podía explicar cuanto.

Ella acaricio mi mejilla en medio del beso, yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y nos besamos con toda dulzura, no podía dejarla nunca más después de esto, nunca más.

Podía sentir la sonrisa de su rostro a través del beso, hasta que comencé a besar la comisura de sus labios, después sus mejillas, para finalizar dándole un beso sobre su frente. Ella no hablaba, hasta que miro fijo mis ojos, tomo mi rostro con sus suaves manos y dijo lo que había estado esperando desde siglos –Carlisle te amo.

-te amo, te amo, te amo.

No hice otra cosa que abrazarla, no podía despegarme, ella seguía repitiendo lo mucho que me amaba y yo me sentía volar, el mundo ya no existía, nada existía, solo ella. Mi Esme.

Esme POV

Estaba viviendo uno de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida me había dicho que me amaba y yo no podía parar de besarlo, sus labios me hacían sentir el amor puro que nunca había experimentado definitivamente no me había sentido tan bien en mis 26 años. Lo amaba con el alma, siempre lo había amado de una forma u otra, no habría otra manera de aceptar mi destino si no hubiese sido por él, mi ángel.

Solos él y yo abrazados, diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos, de ahora en adelante el seria mi vida. Su aroma, la suavidad de sus manos, su delicadeza, su forma romántica y tierna de tratarme eran un sueño demasiado lejano que se materializaba en el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

Carlisle comenzó a detener el abrazo, me miro, y beso dulcemente mis labios, entre medio de este me dijo– mi amor ¿puedes confirmarme que esto no es un sueño?- Por supuesto que no lo era! Habíamos estado tanto tiempo solos esperando que alguien nos amara de esta forma que no parecía que fuera verdad. Mire esos ojos dorados que tanto me hacían volar y le dije – por supuesto que no estamos soñando tontito- Carlisle sonrió ante mi comentario-

-Mi vida no puedo creer que estuve a punto de no volver más- nuestras manos estaban entre lazadas, los brazos de Carlisle estaba detrás de mi cintura yo apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

– y yo Esme no puedo creer que casi te me escapas de la vida.- levante mi cara y lo obligue a mirarme, creo que no era hora de lamentarnos – gracias a Edward estamos aquí tu y yo juntos, Mary Ann Oh Mary Ann desde donde estés perdona a esta nueva vampira enamorada! – Carlisle comenzó a reír. Deposito un suave beso en mi cabello y dijo – Eres una celosa, ¿sabes? Mary Ann abrió mi mente, cuando te dije en tu habitación que eras mi mejor amiga no podía entender lo que pasaba.

– Carlisle ella es una mujer, seguramente ha tenido muchos celos contigo- le dije sonriendo- es que es imposible resistirse a usted Dr. Cullen jajaja.

– justamente está hablando la mujer más bella del universo que coincidencia ¿no?.

– Bueno entonces Edward tiene los padres mas irresistibles de la tierra- Carlisle reía, acariciaba mi espalda y yo todavía no caía que por fin todos mis sueños se estaban realizando. El amor de mi vida a mi lado, amándonos, diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queríamos, Edward mi nuevo hijo diciéndome mama, una pequeña familia, la que siempre soñé, la que siempre desee, por fin tenía una pequeña familia que amaría, cuidaría y protegería con la vida.


	6. Lo inesperado

El publico lo pidió y acá esta! No quedo otra que seguir escribiendo (: Gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron feliz! Espero les guste mucho este capítulo!

LO INESPERADO

Esme Pov

Su mano suavemente acaricio mi mejilla, sus labios besaron dulcemente mi cabello.

A veces pensaba ¿quién era yo para merecer tanto?, era el compañero que toda mujer deseaba tener, y yo lo tenía a mi lado sin duda era el hombre más maravilloso del planeta.

"Esme mi amor".

Todavía no me acostumbraba que tan hermosa voz dijera mi nombre con tanta devoción, era tan desgarrador acordarme de cómo Charles se dirigía a mí que cuando Carlisle notaba que algún recuerdo venia a mi cabeza hacia hasta lo imposible por hacerme sonreír.

"Mi vida… ¿dime que no te vas al hospital?"- le dije con cara de triste ya odiaba que tuviera que irse.

"Ya no puedo poner más escusas Esme"- Carlisle me sonrió divertido mientras seguía acariciando mi mejilla.

- "tienes razón no te preocupes yo me quedare aquí esperando al doctor más codiciado del mundo". Mientras reía ante mi comentario tomo mi cara y me dio 3 besos, los más dulces del planeta. -"me parece muy bien adoración mía, te amo mi Esme".

Y así fue que al cabo de segundos Carlisle estaba fuera de casa, yo quede mirándolo desde la ventana. Como lo amaba! En tan poco tiempo se había vuelto el centro de mi vida, volvía a sentirme como una adolecente.

No sabía que iba a hacer tantas horas sola, aburrida pensando solo en el ya que ni siquiera Edward estaba a mi lado para entretenerme, por lo que decidí ir al jardín a ver las nuevas flores que estaban creciendo cerca del sendero que conducía a la puerta de entrada, así me pondría al día con la jardinería.

Olía los aromas de las flores silvestres, sacaba las malezas en la tierra, disfrutaba del sol libremente mientras los destellos de mi piel daban un toque precioso al paisaje. Recogí unas flores violetas y rosas, las iba a poner en un jarrón para que decoraran la sala cuando sin darme cuenta del porqué mi garganta comenzó a arder demasiado muy diferente a las otras veces. No sabía que pasaba, agarraba mi cuello tratando de aliviarlo de alguna forma pero nada, no entendía solo buscaba y buscaba cuando en cuestión de segundos me vi corriendo por el espeso bosque a pesar que Carlisle me lo había prohibido.

Mi mente estaba en blanco! Solo quería hallar ese dulce aroma que hacía que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña. Ningún recuerdo en mi mente, ni Carlisle ni Edward solo ese ardor quemando mi garganta.

Corrí y corrí con gran desesperación, no tenia control de mi cuerpo solo los sentidos me llevaban, Y ahí el culpable: un hombre recostado en una piedra con la pierna llena de esa espesa y rojiza obsesión.

Ni un segundo parpadeo pasó para que yo estuviera a su lado, cubierta de sangre, llena de desesperación sin nada de elegancia bebiendo y bebiendo ese néctar de placer saboreándolo como nunca. Segundos solo segundos y ese hombre muerto.

Lo había matado, lo había matado para zacear mi sed, le había quitado la vida a alguien inocente. Todo vino a mi mente tan rápidamente como se habían esfumado, Carlisle, Edward, las advertencias, las charlas, las promesas. Los había defraudado! Había defraudado al amor de mi vida! había fallado! Había matado a un hombre! Era una asesina! Y no me lo perdonaría! Solo quería que la tierra me tragara! No podía ver la cara de Carlisle después de esto, era decepcionante me sentía un monstro.

No sabía qué hacer! El cuerpo estaba a mi lado, sus ojos me miraban, estaba sola y lo único que quería era tener a Carlisle a mi lado aunque no pudiera verlo a la cara. Llore desconsoladamente tumbada en la tierra y las horas pasaron, ya no tenía ni noción del tiempo todo había pasado tan rápido y yo seguía ahí llorando y llorando dándome cuenta ya nada podía ser como antes.

Carlisle POV

Regresaba del hospital por supuesto esperando ver a la mujer de mi vida. Me había dado cuenta que definitivamente ya no era más el habitual doctor Cullen ahora me sentía joven, feliz, vivo.

Volví antes a casa ya que no podía dejar a Esme sola y tampoco quería, necesitaba tenerla en mis brazos me había vuelto adicto a ella a su aroma a sus besos a su piel, me traía hecho un tonto.

Subí las escaleras todo estaba normal pero ni señales de Esme eso me parecía bastante raro porque ni siquiera su aroma podía percibir. Salí al jardín y vi un ramo de flores tumbado en la tierra por lo que deduje que tendría que haber estado por ahí. Cuando la idea llego a velozmente a mi mente! Esme estaba en el bosque! Podía sentirlo estaba realmente preocupado!

Corrí buscándola guiándome por su aroma, este me haría encontrarla. Tenía tanto miedo! Si yo le había advertido que no fuera sola al bosque! Porque Edward se había ido en estos momentos! Porque yo me había ido! Solo corría desesperado buscándola cuando tope que con la respuesta a todos mis interrogantes, un cuerpo ensangrentado sin vida y mi Esme llorando desconsoladamente a su lado.

No sabía si había percatado que yo estaba a su lado viéndola llorar inmóvil como una piedra, estaba destruido el verla sufrir de esa manera verla triste partía mi corazón. Me agache la tome entre mis brazos y obligándola a callar la sostuve en mi pecho por no sé cuánto tiempo. Ella sollozaba repitiéndose a si misma que era una asesina y una estúpida mientras pedía perdón. ¿Pero cómo podía decir semejantes cosas!? Lo único que hice fue tomar su rostro entre mis manos y hacer que me mirara "No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más!, nunca más! A mí no tienes porque pedirme perdón y tu no debes castigarte por haber hecho lo que hiciste, eres un vampiro esta en tu esencia, eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo! No vuelvas a decir que eres una estúpida!". Esme inclinaba la mirada hacia abajo y yo solo subía su rostro con mis manos para que estuviera a mi altura. "No tienes porque sentirte de esa manera, todo estará bien, no me has defraudado! Eso es absurdo quítatelo de la cabeza. Te amo mi amor no quiero verte triste por favor". Ella se aferro mas fuerte a mi cuerpo repitiéndome "No me sueltes Carlisle, no me sueltes mi amor te necesito".

Yo era el que la necesitaba! Creo que no podía ni imagínalo. No la dejaría sola jamás, no la podría ver sufrir nunca más de esa forma.

Lleve a Esme a nuestra casa donde fue a tomar una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa. Fue en el único momento que me despegue de ella. Fui al bosque de nuevo a deshacerme del cadáver, inevitablemente había llegado el momento de irnos la ciudad por lo que me pondría a preparar todo y contactar a Edward. Cuando volví a casa Esme estaba recostada en el gran sillón de la sala con los ojos cerrados, la veía muy triste. Me acerque y me recosté a su lado imitando su posición. Después de varios segundos sin decir nada sentí como sus labios depositaban un tierno beso en mi mejilla, cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba acostada a escasos centímetros de mi con la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Me sentí el ser más afortunado al tenerla a mi lado. Yo besaba su cabello color caramelo mientras le decía cuando la amaba. Tuve que contarle que nos mudaríamos ya que era muy riesgoso quedarnos, mi Esme reacciono muy bien levanto su rostro y beso mis labios demostrándome todo su amor. Lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue lo agradecido que le estaba a la vida por tener a un ángel recostado a mi lado.


	7. Recuerdos y ahí tu

Actualizando de nuevo! Tarde porque estaba de viaje y necesitaba inspiración jajaja, este capítulo me ha gustado mucho! Espero les guste es muy dulce! Bueno es que no se puede escribir de Carlisle y Esme sin que salga algo dulce! Ya ni sé cuando terminarlo! Creo que unos mas y finish! Planeo escribir otro asique a no morir. Espero les guste mucho!

(Carl & Esme son de Meyer)

Esme POV

Nueva casa, nueva ciudad, nueva vida. Nos habíamos mudado lejos ya que no quería estar en ese antiguo lugar lleno de malos recuerdos, no quería recordar lo que había hecho, no quería ni pensar en volver a hacer algo parecido y era peligroso arriesgarse después de mi "muerte". Carlisle me había ayudado mucho, el me ha enseñado a que se puede ser feliz, me ha enseñado a creer, a amar y a ser amado sinceramente. El era eso el amor en persona, era mi maestro, mi amigo, mi novio, mi ángel, mi todo. Parecía cursi pero era la verdad yo nunca me había sentido tan bien en la vida! agradecía cada día de mi nueva existencia por seguir viva junto a Carlisle, el hacia olvidarme de Charles y de todo el sufrimiento por mas difícil que fuera. Por supuesto que extrañaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma a mi bebe pero sabía que él estaba en el cielo sumamente feliz al ver a su mama contenta. Intentaba verlo de esa manera y sabía que era así, yo sabía que por algo habían ocurrido las cosas a pesar de tanta tristeza, mi bebe no hubiese estado feliz al saber que su madre se había suicidado sabiendo que le esperaba un futuro mejor.

Ahora las cosas iban de mejor en mejor Edward había regresado y por fin podía decir que mi felicidad era plena. Lo extrañaba muchísimo! En tan poco tiempo los Cullen habían robaron mi corazón, Carlisle en segundos y Edward en horas.

El día era tan soleado, tan hermoso! Que no nos favorecía especialmente a Carlisle que era el que salía cada día a su trabajo, por lo que hoy no tuvo otra alternativa que quedarse. Yo amaba los días soleados! Me ponían muy feliz especialmente porque mi Carlisle se quedaba en casa y aprovechábamos la tarde juntos en el jardín ocultos de todo extraño. Y eso era precisamente lo que estábamos haciendo en ese momento, el me sostenía con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo sentada en sus piernas acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra sostenía uno de sus libros preferidos. Nuestra piel brillaba con cada rayo de sol, Carlisle resplandecía se veía bellísimo.

"Amor, no puedo seguir leyendo el libro si me besas cada segundo y medio" le dije mientras el sonreía. "Esme como quieres que me resista! quien podría escuchar un libro si te tuviera a su lado". Yo reía muestras intentaba seguir leyendo. Eran momentos sencillos donde éramos felices, leyendo un libro, escuchando los pájaros cantar, viendo el cielo, eran esas cosas que llenaban mi corazón.

El seguía volando y yo leía, Carlisle se olvidaba de toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba a mi lado y eso me encantaba. De repente tomo el libro con su mano lo cerró y lo tiro al suelo. Lo mire divertida y le di un dulce beso en los labios. "Los libros son aburridos sabes?" me dijo. "precisamente habla la persona que más ha leído libros en su existencia" le dije. "Así es pero antes tu no vivías en mi existencia". Carlisle pellizco dulcemente mi mejilla mientras yo reía. Tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese no se por cuánto tiempo hasta darme cuenta que estaba tumbada completamente en el césped arriba de Carlisle. El me besaba mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, no podíamos parar. El beso cada vez más se intensificaba hasta que Carlisle tomo dulcemente mi vestido y comenzó a desprender los breteles para besar mi piel y mi mente voló desafortunadamente no para bien.

FLASHBACK

No eran caricias para nada! Eran empujones, eran manos que me tomaban con fuerza y necesidad sin nada de sentimiento. Eran rasguños en mi ropa que me desnudaban dejándome sin protección. Era la humillación.

"Vamos Esme no sirves para nada! Ni siquiera para satisfacerme! Si mis amigos supieran lo que tengo a mi lado! se reirían de mi!"

Yo estaba inmóvil intentando que no sintiera nada, quería que sintiera asco así no tendría más ganas de tocarme. No tenia escapatoria el me aferraba bruscamente y yo lloraba aunque tratara de reprimir mis lagrimas que lo hacían sentirse más hombre.

"Me das pena! Me das pena! Ni como mujer me has servido!"

Me tomo con todas sus fuerzas y me empujo contra la cama. Yo quede tumbada intentado taparme con lo primero que podía agarrar. El tomo la sabana y la tiro al suelo.

"No llores mujer!"

Y todo comenzó de nuevo.

FIN FASHBACK

Ahí estaba Charles arruinándome uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida y no pude, no pude seguir. Levante mi vestido y detuve los besos. Me levante sollozando dejando a Carlisle que me miraba con cara de tristeza. Yo no quería que sintiera que era su culpa! La culpa era mía! La culpa era de Charles!

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No puedo yo no puedo!" solo lloraba sentada con las manos en mi rostro completamente triste por haber arruinado ese momento.

Carlisle se acerco y me abrazo. "la culpa es mía yo sabía que no debía hacerlo no te respete como debía". Su cara era de culpa de tristeza de perdón, yo no podía permitir que él se sintiera mal.

"tú eres el ser mas respetoso y dulce que conozco, Carlisle tu me haces sentir valiosa pero Charles…" Odiaba recordarlo! Odiaba decir su nombre! Había prometido no decirlo nunca más. "Charles apareció en mi mente tratándome de la forma más cruel y fue tan real que…"

Carlisle hablaba acariciando mi espalda "Esme te entiendo, no te sientas mal, fuimos muy rápido lo sé, todo tiene su tiempo fui un bruto prometo esperarte y hacerlo cuando tu lo sientas y disfrutes de verdad."

El me tomaba entre sus brazos y hacia que todo mal recuerdo se esfumara. Carlisle era completamente diferente no había punto de comparación con Charles.

"Mi amor Charles arruino mi vida y no permitiré que me arruine esta nueva oportunidad de ser feliz! No lo permitiré yo te amo te amo! Ayúdame a sacarlo de mi mente por favor" le dije suplicando.

Yo lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba aunque intentara el ser la mujer más fuerte pero si él no estaba a mi lado yo ya no era nada.

Carlisle POV

Me sentía tan mal, tan triste por ver a Esme sufrir culpa de ese desgraciado! Nunca había sentido odio pero Charles se había ganado el primer puesto. Si encontrara a ese hombre no sé lo que llegaría a ser capaz. Veía a Esme llorar por su culpa y lo peor de mi florecía.

La tomaba entre mis brazos, quería hacerla sentir bien, quería hacerla olvidar de cada uno de sus horribles recuerdos. Sabía que me había apresurado no debía haber ido más allá del límite pero la amaba con locura. Le prometí a ella y a mí mismo que haríamos las cosas bien y cuando ella estuviera preparada avanzaríamos. Esme se merecía todo el respeto y amor de mi parte, era tan frágil tan preciosa tan valiosa que no soportaría verla sufrir por mi culpa.

Bese su cabello y la mire a los ojos donde pude ver una gran tristeza pero a la vez un infinito agradecimiento. Estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz y ayudarla a superar todo desde el primer momento que la vi.

"Esme no quiero verte más triste, prométeme que cuando necesites hablar me lo dirás, no quiero que sufras en silencio, quiero esfumar cada uno de esos malos recuerdos y llenarlos de buenos, quiero que recuerdes cosas bellas que recuerdes nuestro primer beso por ejemplo…"

Y de repente su rostro cambio, sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa y su mirada fue luz. "Olvídate de las cosas malas, todo fue una pesadilla y aquí estas de regreso en la verdadera vida." le dije. Esme se levanto y tomo mi brazo para que la acompañara. "Carlisle…" me dijo "quiero recuerdos hermosos junto a ti vayámonos lejos muy lejos hazme olvidar" su sonrisa era hermosa. La tome entre mis brazos y la levante, salí corriendo mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos en mi espalda para que se aferrara a mí. La veía reír feliz tan feliz que esos eran los momentos que quería que recordara, que recordara cuanto la quería, cuanto la necesitaba y cuanto la amaba.

.


	8. Si quiero

Oh ha llegado el fin! Escuchar yiruma mientras se escribe inspira a cualquier persona! Asique si quieren leer este capítulo escuchando:

watch?v=whbjmTqR_GQ

Es muy recomendable! Bueno escuchen el que sea! kiss the rain destruye el corazón! Pero justamente con esa canción ↑ fue con la que hice este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el fic! De verdad tuvo sus errores! He leído de nuevo y eh visto palabras que corregí y por no volver a leer terminaron siendo cualquier cosa! Jajaja pero de los errores se aprende! Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Gracias a Cris.P.C , Alice Villalpando, X GAGA AND ESME FAN X especialmente por alentarme! (:

Y sigan escribiendo sobre Carlisle & Esme que nos hace muy feliz leer sobre ellos! NO LOS OLVIDEMOS! Todo Bella y Edward ¬¬' jajaja Bueno yo voy a seguir escribiendo! Empecé otro asique si pueden leerlo léanlo!

Un gran saludo a todos!

SI QUIERO

CARLISLE POV

.

.

Edward me miraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras yo elegía el color indicado que combinara con el tono de piel de Esme. Seria de oro y Esmeraldas por supuesto, no me importaba gastar toda mi fortuna en el mejor anillo de bodas de la tierra. Por fin había llegado el momento de unir mi vida a la de Esme , estaba tan deseoso de hacerla mi esposa y sabia que ella también por cómo había respondido a mi proposición esa cálida noche de viernes.

FLASH BACK

Tenía todo preparado Esme saldría a pasear con migo a altas horas de la madrugada donde ningún humano se cruzaría. Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana cuando nos encontrábamos caminando entrelazando nuestros brazos. Decidí parar y sentarme en una de los bancos que se encontraban en frente de una gran laguna color azul que resplandecía bajo la gran luna. Un cálido viento soplaba haciendo que alguno de los mechones del cabello ondulado de Esme se movieran y su aroma tan especial llegara hasta mí.

La tome de la mano y la senté a mi lado. Ella me miraba con sus ojos entre rojo y dorado con total naturalidad mostrándome una de sus tiernas sonrisas. No podía ser tan feliz de estar con el amor de mi vida disfrutando de la hermosa luz de las estrellas. Recordé el momento en que le declare mi amor, una misma noche resplandeciente, uno al lado del otro sintiendo todos los nervios del primer amor. Parecía haber música que volaba en el ambiente porque todo era perfecto.

Tome su mentón con mis dedos y deposite un suave beso en sus labios. En ese mismo instante busque la cajita que contenía nuestro anillo de compromiso para dárselo.

"Sabes que te amo con la vida verdad?" le dije sin sacar mi vista de sus dulces ojos.

"Por supuesto que lo se mi amor! Me lo demuestras cada día". Me dijo y Supe que ese era el monto perfecto.

"Y te lo demostrare por siempre mi Esme si es que me lo permites." Tome su mano y me arrodille a su lado abriendo la cajita que tenía el anillo para sacarlo y colocarlo en su dedo anular. "Esme mi amor ¿aceptarías casarte con este simple vampiro loco de amor?". Por supuesto que no titubee, ese era uno de los momentos más importantes de nuestra vida y a pesar de todo me sentía el hombre más fuerte de todos. Esme estaba sorprendida sus ojos brillaban, su felicidad no tenia descripción, estaba muda y yo sabía que si no fuera vampiro estaría llorando. Coloque el anillo y Esme salto a mis brazos.

"Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Creo que esa es la mejor respuesta a tu pregunta. Por supuesto que quiero ser la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado, quiero vivir mi vida junto a ti el hombre que amo, Carlisle mi vida! no tengo palabras para explicar lo mucho que me haces feliz, lo mucho que te espere y lo mucho que te necesitaba. Quiero ser tu esposa! Por supuesto"

Y yo me derretía ante cada palabra que decía, era mi vida y siempre supe que lo fue desde ese momento. Nuestro abrazo duro minutos, nuestros besos horas. No podíamos creer que por fin estuviéramos viviendo semejante alegría.

FIN FLASHBACK

Todo estaba preparado. Edward por supuesto seria nuestro único invitado y nuestro único testigo, no podíamos arriesgarnos por Esme, además que tampoco teníamos conocidos. Esme me había dicho lo feliz que hubiese sido por compartir ese momento con sus familiares, pero entendía que su camino de ahora en adelante seria solo con su nueva familia, con la familia que la entendía, que la amaba y le deseaba lo mejor.

Estaba en medio de los últimos retoques de mi traje negro. Edward traía mi corbata en su mano, podría observar su felicidad, ya que no era solo nuestra sino de él también.

"Carlisle no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti, se lo que has pasado y lo mucho que estabas esperando este momento, se la gran persona que es Esme, no podrías haber elegido a la mejor esposa… y madre"

El saber que Edward consideraba a Esme como su madre me ponía tan contento!

"hijo, yo tengo que estar eternamente agradecido a ti, yo no sería quien soy si no hubieses llegado a mi vida Edward por tan difícil que haya sido. Y sí, estoy feliz, estoy feliz de tenerte y de tener a Esme, especialmente porque tú la aceptes como tu nueva mama."

" Así es Carlisle, la quiero mucho! Asique cuídala bien eh! "

Nos dimos un cálido abrazo de padre e hijo mientras reíamos ante su comentario. No se le podía pedir más nada a la vida después de no haber tenido nada.

.

.

ESME POV

Hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida, iba a casarme por fin por amor con el hombre más bondadoso de este mundo. No podría explicar con palabras lo que sentía, lo que el producía en mi. Tenía tanta esperanza puesta en este nuevo camino juntos que sabía con certeza que todo saldría de maravillas, sabía que estaba tomando la mejor decisión de mi vida, era la puerta a la felicidad. Agradecía cada día a la vida por haber pasado por todas las cosas que me habían humillado pero hecho fuerte y gracias a ellas yo estaba aquí con Carlisle. No me olvidaba de mi bebe, el estaba aquí con migo en este momento y para siempre, el estaba feliz al igual que su mama. Yo lo sentía, lo percibía, lo sabía.

Me detuve frente al espejo para mirarme. Mis ojos cada día estaban más dorados, sabía que esa era la bondad de Carlisle. No podía creer a que instancias había llegado mi vida, no podía creer que la felicidad real existiera, era algo que me preguntaba cada día de mi vida como humana, trataba de hallarla pero mi fe en ella no existía, era tan lejana, tan irreal. Todo era tan diferente a mi casamiento con Charles! Hoy no podía dejar de sonreír! No veía la hora de estar junto a Carlisle y dar ese si para siempre algo que definitivamente no paso en mi otro casamiento. Pero no quería ni pensar en eso! Quería pensar en lo que vendría, quería pensar en Carlisle y en nuestra familia. Y ahí estaba una simple vampira mirándose al espejo reflexionando de su vida, mirando lo diferente que se veía no solo físicamente sino en su interior, ese era el gran cambio.

Y de repente tocaron la puerta para esfumar mis pensamientos. Era Edward, mi hermoso hijo Edward mirándome sorprendido por mi aspecto de novia. "Sin dudas te encuentras hermosa mama!" me dijo. Y yo que mas podía pedirle a la vida, no solo tenía un esposo maravilloso sino además el recuerdo de mi hijo materializado en el, en Edward. "Gracias mi amor, tu también te ves encantador". "Vamos que ya es tarde, Carlisle muere de nervios" me dijo haciéndome salir del cuarto tomándome del brazo y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Y así agarrados caminamos hasta llegar al pequeño salón donde me tope con mi ángel resplandeciendo de luz y felicidad. Su mirada era de paz, de amor, de gozo puro al igual que la mía.

CARLISLE POV

Ahí venia mi salvadora, mi Esme caminando lentamente hacia mí. Quede en shock al ver semejante belleza que no caía que de ahora en adelante estaría a mi lado para siempre. Como la amaba!

Tome su blanca y hermosa mano para dar un delicado beso en ella. Creo que el hombre que nos estaba por casar se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo al ver la belleza de mi Esme.

Edward se coloco a mi lado y comenzaron las palabras hasta llegar a la parte más importante de todas, la parte donde diríamos el sí.

"Señorita Esme Platt ¿acepta al señor Carlisle Cullen como su legitimo esposo?"

Esme me miro y con su mirada pudo decirme todo sin necesidad de leer mentes.

"Por supuesto que acepto!"

"Señor Carlisle Cullen acepta a la señorita Platt como su legitima esposa?"

"si quiero"

.

.

.

Nuestro beso fue sincero y puro, con ese beso nos dijimos lo mucho que nos amábamos, lo mucho que nos necesitábamos y lo agradecidos que estábamos por tenernos.

"te amo mi ángel"

"La amo señora Cullen… la amare para siempre cada día de nuestra eternidad"

Para siempre, esas eran las palabras, para siempre…

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
